HalfLife
by Rin Amaru
Summary: Yuya was laying on a grassy hill outside Edo, staring up at the bright, summer sky, remembering the past; remembering what she’d become... Little did she know that her latent life would begin again... KyoxYuya
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Life**

By Rin Amaru/Rin-chan

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything Samurai Deeper Kyo except the first 8 volumes of the manga (right now… heheh)

**A/N:** This IS going to be sappy… and Kyo may be portrayed a bit out of character at times to keep the sappiness… Oh, what-the-hey… people change lol. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Nobody's Home"_

_by Avril Lavigne_

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_

* * *

_

Yuya was laying on a grassy hill outside Edo, staring up at the bright, summer sky, remembering the past; remembering what she'd become. Her life only began a few years ago, the day she met Kyoshiro, and…. Well… tried to hand him in for some bounty…

The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true. Yuya's life really did begin in that one moment; the moment which started the crazy chain of events that led her to hell and back again. She met so many wonderful people, like Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke, Okuni… Kyo…

Shaking her head, she sat up and leaned back on her hands. 'What happened to them all?' she thought, 'I wonder where they are now…'

After Kyo won the battle with Kyoshiro, he turned back to look at Yuya, smirked, and walked off into the distance, never once looking back. Stunned, Yuya stared after him. She wanted to run after him, to stop him, to bring him back to her... but, alas, her legs we numb. She couldn't move.

He was leaving her.

Her greatest fear was of being left alone again, and here she was, alone. Yes, Kyoshiro was still alive, but he wasn't exactly conscious at the time, so yes, she was alone.

Did everyone she loved have to leave her? Her brother, brutally murdered right before her innocent eyes… She had no where to go, no home, no family, no nothing. Just endless sorrow and the growing feeling of revenge filled her empty heart.

Now, all Yuya feels is an ache in her heart for the one man she realized she loved too late. Would Kyo ever know her feelings? If she met him again, would she be able to tell him? Oh, Kami! Kami only knows.

Yuya watched the sun sink lower and lower into the sky, knowing it wanted to rest for the night while its faithful lover, the moon, watched over the Earth. Deciding that it was getting late, she reluctantly stood, and brushed the blades of grass from her short kimono. Grabbing her wallet, Yuya smiled at the few ryo in there, collected from her latest capture.

"A hotel tonight would be great! And so would a nice, hot bath…." Yuya thought aloud as she skipped towards the city, repressing her more depressing thoughts. By the time she entered Edo, it was already dusk, and the cities' darker side was coming out with the moon.

Instinctively, she grabbed the handle of her gun as she walked past some men staring at her matured, 18-year-old body. Smiling inwardly, she thought, 'Hmm… Kyo would say—.' Yuya quickly stopped her wandering mind before it hurt her.

Realizing she had reached the familiar hotel she had stayed in with Kyo and Benitora, she smiled and walked in. While she was paying for her room across from the bar, she failed to notice the dark figure watching her every move. The figure smirked.

"That's her," the figure said, "Master will be so happy to know we've found her."

Yuya, after reluctantly handing in some money to the innkeeper, promptly headed towards the bath house. Little did she know, in about 5 minutes, her latent life would begin again.

"Here's your drink… sir?" said the bartender. He looked at the space where the dark figure he was serving was and found a few coins in the figures absence. Bewildered, the bartender took the coins and continued his work.

* * *

**A/N-** AREN"T I SO MEAN??!!!! HAHA!!! Please R&R!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Half-Life**

_By Rin Amaru/Rin-chan_

**Disclaimer**: I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING! shields face

**A/N**: WELL! I'll try to be less cruel this chapter. And just to let you all know, I'm making this up as I go along AND I like exploring peoples minds… So if you don't like reading about conflicting thoughts and stuff like in the last chapter, then you might not like this fic lol AND I don't like Green Day, but the song fit Kyo… so… yeah…

**foxmagic07**- Thanks for commenting! Lol HERE"S THE UPDATE!

**Ying-Yang angel-** Haha, maybe I'll send my dog after you. She'll lick you to death! MUAHAA!

**marnika-** I actually read the manga too... Well, the first 8 volumes at least lol. I've never seen the anime. And yes, this is supposed to take about 2 years after it all ends.

**Vampir3**- Thanks

**Placid Snowflake****-** Thanks! I love figurative language… Here's what's in store for Kyo!

**Ginny-cry****-** Thanks! Avril isn't my favorite singer, but I do like this song. While studying for midterms, I realized how well it fit her. Lol.

**Triste1**- I know… I don't like some of the sentences either. But hey! I'm not handing it in!

**Lady Of Genesis**- I know I am… I"M SO EVIL! MUAHAA!

**dragonflyelj****-** Thanks! I love my style, too!

**luna-magic-2005****-** I'm hurrying! lol

* * *

_"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"  
by Green Day_

_  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

_

* * *

_

Kyo was lying against a tree, blowing smoke circles and stroking his muramasa. He was just… thinking… about things he'd rather not think about…

But the thoughts never seemed to leave his mind…

'Why was I so stupid,' Kyo cursed to himself, 'She probably hates me now… Silly bitch…'

She… She was a blonde haired woman, hair always kept in a ponytail. She had bright green eyes that were filled with love, even when she was angry. She was strong, determined, and at the same time, defenseless.

She was Yuya, and the only one Kyo truly loved. Yes, there was Sakuya, and he still cared for her… but… that was his first love. There's a difference; a major difference.

The first love is someone who you still care about, but you know they're not the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. A true love is someone you care so deeply for, you can't live without them.

For Kyo, the past two years have been spent pondering his feelings for Yuya, wondering where she is right now and if she's found someone else… The thoughts hurt him, but it hurts more to stop them.

Suddenly, Kyo felt a presence. In less than a heartbeat, muramasa was unsheathed and at the throat of…. Yukimura?

"H-Hey, Kyo! I, uhhh…., brought some sake?" Yukimura stuttered, feeling the cold blade against his neck. Realizing Yukimura wasn't here to fight him, Kyo sheathed his beloved sword.

"How's everything going, Kyo? The past two years have been so hectic for me…. Gathering up an army, keeping the peace…. So much work!" the older man laughed, pouring some sake into a cup for Kyo, before finishing off the bottle.

Taking the sake, Kyo watched Yukimura. Something wasn't right.

"So, why are you here, Sanada? You never visit without a reason…" Kyo growled before finishing the sake.

"Oh! You're finished! Let me pour you some—," the next thing he knew, Yukimura was up against the tree with muramasa at his throat again, the jugular pulsating against the blade.

"You didn't answer my question," Kyo snarled. Yukimura smiled, deciding to tell Kyo what he least wanted to hear.

"Yuya has been kidnapped. My—," the drunken man began before he was cut off.

"She's been WHAT? That stupid girl! Can't she even defend herself?" Kyo shouted. His voice would have killed anyone who didn't know him, his battle aura growing. The thing that meant the most to him was being threatened again, and that pissed him off.

"I was just going to say…" Yukimura continued, glaring at Kyo for interrupting him, "that my men, as you asked, were keeping an eye on her. However, we do not watch her in the bath… The man who took her must have known this for that is where she was taken…"

Kyo was silent, allowing the overpowering thoughts of revenge, worry, and guilt to flood his mind. His servant, the love of his life, was taken from him once again. He knew if he were beside her, this would never have happened.

Yukimura smiled knowingly, patting Kyo on the back, momentarily forgetting muramasa was against his neck. The familiar, deep growl emitted from the killer of one thousand, telling Yukimura to pull back.

"Stupid, stupid girl… Why…? Of all people, why do they want you? Why did they have to take you? Damn that wench…" Kyo said, beginning to rant.

"Now, now, Kyo, I know you don't actually mean that. I've seen you with her; you're a totally different person! She means so much to you. And I know she misses you, too," Yukimura said, smiling at his friend. For just a moment, Kyo's blood red eyes softened, revealing the emotions he kept so well hidden.

Yukimura removed a slip of paper from his travel bag (next to all the sake ). The sudden movement brought Kyo back to his normal state. Crimson eyes followed the paper as Yukimura opened it and held it for Kyo to see. Slowly, muramasa returned to its sheath as its master began to read:

_Dear Demon Eyes,_

_We have your girl. Come and claim her, if you want her. Don't worry, she'll be… well taken care of. She will be in the cherry blossom orchard in Edo in 4 days. If you don't show, she dies. _

_The master awaits your meeting. He wishes to remind you that he won't be defeated so easily._

"It doesn't say who it's by…" Yukimura stated, rereading the letter.

"No, really, Captain Obvious…" Kyo scowled, now thoroughly pissed off. Nobody takes advantage of him. Not him, the legendary killer of one thousand. His fists involuntarily clenched.

"So, Kyo… Are you going to go…?" Yukimura asked, prompting the demon to answer.

"Pft… It's a 2 days walk to Edo. We better get started… You do have enough sake for the trip, right?" Kyo smirked, grinning his famous 'I'm-a-gonna-kill-you' smile.

"There's the old Kyo!" Yukimura laughed, taking another swig of his beloved rice wine.

And so, the two men walked off into the sunset in search of Yuya, the woman who fell in love with the demon who, in due time, fell in love with her.

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe…. This is as long as I'm going to make any chapter, okay? Well, I did well on all my midterms! YES! Studying pays off… R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Half-Life**

By Rin Amaru/Rin-chan

**Disclaimer**-… I wish…

**A/N**: I know people are a bit out of character. I'm sorry, but in order to show Kyo's emotions, both he and those around him will be slightly… altered…

**Triste1**- Part of my response is in the A/N (). The second part is… are you listening to Hebi Ichigo? A friend of mine sent that to me. It's hilarious. I don't often listen to J-Pop or, in this case, J-Rock, but it's SO RANDOM! I mean, a song called Snake Strawberry has to be very odd. To add to that, the person can't sing, just random screeches lol It's so funny.

**LadyWater2010**- It's funny you point out the plot line. I haven't given much away because I myself don't know much of it. I know how I want it to begin and how I want it to end, but the rest… I kind of make that up as I go along ;;;

**Kyoluver**- Ha-ha, thank you!

**luna-magic-2005**- I read your fic and I loved it! Keep it up!

**foxmagic**- Kyo will DEFINITELY get to kick some ass. Maybe (I'm not sure yet ) not in this chapter, but soon .

**xsasukerebornx**- Yes, Red Tiger is also known as Benitora. Where are you in the manga/anime that you have just found that out? Lol

**Lady Dan**- It's short because that's all I really have time for. Lol I love fan fiction, but I also have a life lol

**Dagorwen of Ithilien**- I'm trying to update! REALLY!

**Narukami**- Here's what happens next! Lol

* * *

_Lady Lyrics_

_By Lenny Kravitz_

_I'm crazy for this little lady_

_I'm freaking for my little baby_

_'Cause she makes me feel good_

_She's so fine_

_Don't need all my other ladies_

_I'm beggin' for this little lady_

_'Cause I tell you she's cool_

_She's divine_

_I know she's a super lady_

_I'm weak and I've gone hazy yeah_

_I'm crazy for that lady_

_She's chic but she's not shady yeah_

_Sophisticated lady_

_And she makes me feel good_

_She's so fine_

_Never knew there was such a lady_

_That would make me want to straighten_

_Out my life at this time but I find_

_I'm thinkin' 'bout this pretty lady_

_I would love her good as my own baby (?)_

_'Cause you know she's no fool_

_She's refined_

_I know she's a super lady_

_I'm weak and I've gone hazy yeah_

_I'm crazy for that lady_

_She's chic but she's not shady yeah_

_Sophisticated lady_

_And she makes me feel good_

_She's so fine_

_Yeah_

_Don't you know she blows my mind_

_All the time_

_'Cause she makes me feel good_

_Like a real woman should_

_Yeah_

_She's so mine_

_Yeah_

_I'm weak and I've gone hazy yeah_

_I'm crazy for that lady_

_She's chic but she's not shady yeah_

_Sophisticated lady_

_And she makes me feel good_

_And she makes me feel good_

_And she makes me feel good_

_She's so fine_

_Yeah_

_Don't you know she blows my mind_

_All the time_

_And she makes me feel good_

_Like a real woman should_

_Yeah_

_All the time_

_Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_

* * *

_

That night, Kyo sat by the campfire he and Yukimura had started, staring into space. Many feelings, emotions he hadn't felt in a while were running through his mind. A fire within him had rekindled the fire which only burns with such fury when there is a serious threat.

And kidnapping his beloved Yuya is a serious threat.

Muramasa called to its master, and Kyo grabbed its hilt and began to grin. 'Whoever these people are will pay, oh yes, they will pay…' Kyo thought to himself. He could almost taste the blood, almost smell it. There would be hell to pay.

Yukimura gazed over at his comrade from across the fire, smiling. He knew the legendary Demon Eyes Kyo had finally returned. He also realized they would need Kyo's immeasurable power and his own speed and technique; but maybe even everything they had wouldn't be enough. An anxious feeling came over him, a feeling of both excitement for the upcoming battle, and of doom.

'I have a bad feeling about this… And who is this person to Kyo? Is it another warrior hoping to be the strongest, like myself, or maybe… yes. I know now,' Yukimura grinned. He silently praised the gods for his unparalleled talent for putting together information.

Both Kyo and Yukimura sensed another presence, snapping out of their personal thoughts and preparing for battle. However, it was only young Sasuke.

"What morons… You should've known it was me," Sasuke growled in his usual manner, walking over to his master and Kyo. The fourteen year old flung his wrist backward and flawlessly got the ball onto the little stick, his favorite childhood game. Sasuke had lost some of the pudginess in his face, and his eyes had become slightly more matured along with the rest of his form. He was now much taller, though still a bit shorter than Yukimura. His pale, almost white hair was still kept short, and his outfit was much the same.

Yukimura patted the head of the boy who had sat next to him. Sasuke growled harshly, even though everyone knew he would never harm his father figure.

"You ass… I'm not a child…" Sasuke said, removing the unwanted hand from his head. He then looked up at Yukimura, glaring, "I followed you."

Sighing, Yukimura smiled softly at the boy, "I knew you would. You're such a good little boy!" Sasuke's golden eyes pierced daggers. The older man laughed and gulped some sake. He purposely didn't tell the boy. He knew not telling him would make him more eager to follow, and, once he heard the news, more eager to fight.

"Kosuke and Saizo wouldn't tell me why you left. I decided to investigate," the boy explained.

Kyo looked over at Sasuke, thinking 'It might be fun to have children…' before he internally slapped himself.

"Kyo…?"

"What?" Kyo barked at Yukimura for disturbing his thoughts.

"Would you like the honor of explaining where we're going to Sasuke?" Yukimura asked, now serious. He knew a close friend of his was in danger, and though he was itching to tell the boy, he knew Kyo's fury might influence Sasuke more than his words.

Kyo snorted as golden eyes looked at him. "Yuya was kidnapped," he stated, trying to keep his face emotionless, but his anger was apparent in his voice.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled, immediately on his feet, "SOMEONE KIDDNAPPED NEE-CHAN!" Sasuke thought of Yuya and Kosuke as his sisters. Anyone who dared to harm either of them would deal with him. Yukimura smiled knowingly.

Kyo nodded. Reality setting in, Sasuke plopped back down, staring into the fire.

"Hey kid," Kyo said, pouring himself some sake, "You ready to fight?" Sasuke grinned, his golden eyes almost glowing

"So, who's going to die?" Sasuke said, furiously playing his ball and stick game. An overwhelming feeling of anxiousness came over the group, just before light sleep conquered.

In the morning, Kyo woke first. He sensed a presence that worried him. Yukimura shifted and sat up, looking over at Kyo. He was amazingly sober, and he shook Sasuke awake (he would have noticed, but… he's a teenager now…). The trio silently packed up and walked across the gassy plain ahead of them.

It was still dark, but the black shapes moving towards them were easily seen. Sasuke, Yukimura, and Demon Eyes Kyo readied their swords, eager for the battle.

Kyo gazed down at his muramasa, and gleaming on the blade, through the darkness, he swore he saw Yuya's smiling face. Subconsciously, a sweet smile spread across his face. However, the smiling face of his beloved was replaced by a tortured, crying Yuya in pain. Kyo tightened his grip.

He would cut down anyone and everyone who got his way, because he knew if he won those battles, he could see that beautiful smiling face again.

The black ninjas who appeared before them stopped and slid into oddly familiar fighting positions. Looking up from his sword, Kyo grinned evilly and stared his opponent in the face.

"I live by a code: The strong live, the weak die. Which are you?" Kyo shouted as Yukimura, Sasuke, and himself charged at the enemy.

The battle had only just begun.

* * *

**A/N**: SO sorry about the long delay… I'll try to make it better next time. ;; Gomen… 


End file.
